


A Treasure's Significance

by peppermintedspice



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Light Angst, mostly because of mild/implied mother 3 spoilers, sometimes you just gotta write the character interactions you want to see out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintedspice/pseuds/peppermintedspice
Summary: One of the younger Smash fighters gets curious about a certain Phantom Thief's work.





	A Treasure's Significance

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

  
Ren looks up from his phone, eyes meeting with a pensive Lucas. The psychic kid had been idly tapping his foot on the ground, perking up in surprise when the thief noticed him. "Oh! Uh, I didn't think you'd look over here that fast."

  
Well, he didn't have any major fights lined up ever since the Heroes made their debut, so why not answer the question. Ren pats the seat next to his on the couch, giving Lucas a small, reassuring smile. The blond quickly picked up on the offer, propping himself into a comfortable position on the seat; Ren adjusting his position to match. "Go ahead. What do you want to know?"

  
"Right!" Lucas takes a couple moments to organize his thoughts, then looks at Ren. "I know you've probably gotten this question a lot, but how do you steal hearts? Like, what's your process and things like that."

  
Huh. While yes, he did get asked about his Phantom Thief endeavors often, Ren didn't expect one of the younger fighters to want a whole description of what he specifically did. His thoughts briefly wandered to Shinya Oda, one of his younger confidants, but he quickly brushed it off. From his limited interactions with him, Lucas seemed like a nice kid. If he had a target request, what exactly pushed him to do so?

  
"Well," Ren started, "First my team and I have to find and agree upon a target." He gestures towards a red and black icon on his phone. "Using the MetaNav, we can access this other world where all their desires physically manifest into these massive structures called Palaces. From there, we infiltrate the place to find their Treasure, the source of their distorted view of the world. Once we've secured a route to the Treasure, we steal it, and their heart changes soon afterward." He pauses, watching Lucas absorb the information.

  
"So what happens to the Treasure when you bring it back?" Lucas wonders, still engrossed with the raven haired teen's explanation.

  
"It turns into a copy of the object that distorted their desires in the first place." Ren responds, adjusting his glasses. "Our first Treasure ended up being the gold medal that our target had won back in the day."

  
Lucas goes quiet after hearing that answer. Ren, noticing that the psychic had something weighing heavily on his mind, decided to see if he could get him to open up. "You seemed pretty passionate about knowing what I do...Is there somebody whose heart you wanted to be changed?"

  
"N-No!" Lucas blurts out, face flushing red in mild embarassment. He sighs, trying to regain his composure. "...Actually, it's too late for them." He bitterly adds.

  
"What do you mean by that?" Ren questions, surprised by Lucas's outburst.

  
The blond psychic fiddles with the bottom of his shirt, looking frustrated with himself. "It was this guy that I fought back where I'm from. He's the reason all the wildlife got turned into these mashed up metal monstrosities, all the people in my hometown became these self-centered complacent jerks, a-and-"

  
"Hey, hey, it's okay," Ren puts his hand on Lucas's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Take your time and let it all out."

  
_"HE'S THE REASON HALF MY FAMILY'S GONE!"_ The kid spits out in a rage, only to freeze mere moments later from his own shouting. He looks around to see if anybody else heard, sighing when he confirmed it was just him and Ren in the room. In continued frustration and embarrassment, Lucas pulls his legs up onto the couch cushion, curling in on himself.

  
"...The worst part is that he got off practically scot-free." He mutters. "Sure, he's stuck in a pod for the rest of eternity, but there's nothing else we can do to punish him since the thing's invincible. It's pointless."

  
Ren lets Lucas's words sink in. The poor kid had clearly been through a lot, even if he didn't go into the details. A change of heart could right some wrongs...but it couldn't change the past. The damage was done, and not more could be said beyond that. He pulled a tissue out expecting Lucas to cry, but the kid hadn't shed a single one the whole time he'd spoke. He _didn't_ _have_ any tears to give from the start.

  
"I don't know if this will make you feel better, but..." Ren responds, his tone soft. "When we find the Treasure, I'm always reminded that these people weren't always that corrupt. In the end, they're still human, no matter how far they've fallen. There was just something along the way that made them stray from doing the right thing."

  
Lucas remains silent for a couple moments before getting off the couch. "R-Right." He quietly replies back. "Thanks for answering my question, Ren. I-I'll see you around."

  
The thief watches as Lucas leaves the room, concern still present on his face. He hoped the answer he gave was good enough for the psychic's curiosity.

* * *

Lucas opens the door to his room, letting himself fall onto the bed. He rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling for a couple minutes to process the interaction he just had.

  
"Something that made them stray from doing the right thing..." He softly repeats.

  
Getting up into a seated position, Lucas reaches for his desk drawers, pulling the lowest one open. He paws around the space, soon pulling out a worn out round object from the back of the drawer. The Best Friend's Yo-Yo had definitely seen better days, but he'd taken it upon himself to take care of it. Ren's words once again echo in his mind.

  
Lucas wondered how significant the original owner of the yo-yo was for Porky.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time putting a fic on this site, so i hope you liked it!


End file.
